Captain Vor
Captain Vor is the final boss in the Mercury system, the apparent front-man of the Grineer army, and the first boss that players will meet, and also makes an appearence on Phobos alongside Lieutenant Lech Kril as a dual boss battle. He can be found in the mission Tolstoj on Mercury and Iliad on Phobos. On Tolstoj, he will drop a Cronus blueprint the first time you defeat him but the chances of getting the blueprint diminish afterward. He also drops Morphics. As of Update 9, he also has a rare chance to drop the main blueprint and components of the Seer pistol, a unique Grineer/Orokin hybrid custom weapon used by Vor himself. On Phobos, he has the possibility of dropping all Miter parts and its blueprint, and the Twin Gremlins blueprint. His appearance and abilities were completely redone as of Update 9. Appearance and Abilities Captain Vor resembles an aged light Grineer in unique brown armor. It is assumed that he is aged as in "The Call" trailer, an assumed commander is hostile towards his age. Despite being the first boss of the game, he is no pushover, with multiple attacks and phases. At the start of the fight, Vor primarily uses his custom pistol, the Seer, while teleporting around the room. While the Seer's damage is not particularly high, it is sufficiently dangerous for a new player who first encounters him. Despite the fact that he is not trying to initiate melee fight, Vor is not harmless in it. If the player comes too close he will use his Cronus sword dealing heavy damage. At 70% health, he will begin to throw yellow Nervos Mines, which operate similar to the Vauban's Tesla and continuously shocks players within their radius. While the damage per tick is low (almost 2 damage per tick), staying in range for prolonged periods of time can still zap a player's shields and health extremely quickly. At 40% health, Vor will stop using the Seer and will instead use his Orokin Laser, a sustained beam attack similar to the Fusion MOA's, while deploying more Nervos Mines. Vor has a non-regenerating personal shield. However, at every phase change, he will teleport a squad of Grineers into the room to attack the player while he encases himself in a golden shield bubble, which will regenerate his shields. Captain Vor, like many bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"Your (warframe) warframe makes you slow and clumsy."'' *''"This is your final warning (name). Leave this system at once!"'' *''"Your (warframe) will look great hanging from my wall."'' *''"I am waiting... you are no match for me!"'' *''"I will reduce (clan) to ashes!"'' *''"Your (weapon) isn't near as powerful enough to defeat me!"'' *''"You hide behind that (warframe). Face me like a true warrior!"'' *''"You just signed your death warrant, (name)!"'' *''"Let's play hide and seek!"'' *''"Your (weapon) will make a nice trophy."'' *''"Can't find me? I'm right behind you."'' *''"Having trouble finding me? I'm right behind you."'' *''"Your (warframe) is no match for my advanced Orokin weaponry!"'' *''"Having trouble hitting me?"'' *''"You call yourself a warrior? Show some honor!"'' As of Update 6, Captain Vor is always found on a Grineer Asteroid Base and has his own large arena room. There is an exception that in an Alert mission, it is possible to find him in random rooms in a normal spaceship environment. While he taunts you throughout the Alert mission as well, he is renamed Grineer Electroprod on his health bar. Stats *'Weak Point:' Head Strategy As with all bosses, clear the room of all regular enemies before engaging Vor in combat. During the first stage, the most effective way of fighting him is to circle strafe around him while firing to avoid his Seer shots. Stay close to cover to protect yourself when you need to recharge your stamina. Since Vor will teleport around the room often, you'll have to adapt to the location around his new environment properly. Sniping while strafing left and right is also a good tactic. Once his health hits 70% and stage 2 begins, he'll start to deploy the Nervos Mines. At this stage it is best to stay at a medium distance while shooting him. When you see him take out his Nervos Mines, backpedal to long distance and try to snipe him. By the time he throws Mines again, the first ones should have expired, so you can move back to medium distance again. Repeat until he is at 40% health. At stage 3, when his health hits 40%, he will stop using the Seer and instead use the Orokin Laser. At this stage, stay close to cover as you might not have the stamina to outrun the laser long enough for it to expire. Keep an eye on Vor, when he takes out his mines, sprint to the next cover while blasting him. Repeat until he has been defeated. Alternate 1 Near the entrance to the underground loot stash is a pipe that runs parallel to the platform that Vor starts on. Jump from the fan entrance to said underground area to the pipe, then up the pipe to run along the top of it until you are across from Vor. Crouch and back off slightly, placing the bulk of the pipe between you and Vor. This will prevent Vor's direct fire weapons from hitting you, while the Shocker Mines attach to the opposite side of the pipe and often do not reach you with their effect. This tactic works best when entering from that side of the area, but also works when entering from the far side and running around to it. Delays in reaching the pipe can result in Vor being on the ground below you instead of on the platform in the middle, but Vor usually teleports back to the platform at some point. You may need to wait on top of the pipe until Vor does so. Alternate 2 An alternative strategy to killing Vor involves you using a hit-scan weapon, such as the Braton or Lato, and hiding behind cover and shooting at Vor through cover. To do this you need to aim at Vor on the right side of the cover while hiding as much of yourself as you can. Since you are looking over your right shoulder the camera angle and the crosshair is distorted and you can hit Vor while remaining behind cover. This is a particularly effective way to kill Vor during the third phase as he is immobile while shooting you with the laser. Note, this does not work with weapons with projectile travel time such as the Boltor or bows. Trivia *Before Update 9, the mission briefing was the same, as Lotus said that he was suspected of possessing powerful Orokin Artifacts which gave him powerful abilities, thus requiring assassination. Oddly, aside from the Shock ability, he seemed to be no different from a beefed up Flameblade. *After Update 7, Vor's armor turned white, and he gained fire damage. Occasionally the original crimson would appear in the cut-scene before quickly changing back to white. As of Update 7.7.3, his armor is back to the original red. *Vor is the second boss to be re-vamped, after Lieutenant Lech Kril. He is also the second boss to have a unique voice after Kril. Additionally, Vor is the second boss to have a unique death animation, after Kril. On death, Vor will stumble and shout one last taunt before splitting in half from the waist. While matching the trailer, it is highly amusing when the kill was done using a gun or a blunt melee weapon. *Captain Vor was a major character in the PS4 Trailer, and will continue to play a major role in the Warframe story. *Prior to Update 9.1, Vor's algorithm for level scaling based on player level and number resulted in the possibility of getting level 100 Vors with teams of 4. The algorithm was changed in U9.1 to prevent such absurdity from occurring again. *Using Rhino's Stomp right after he drops the golden shield may result in him being stuck in an invulnerability frame for the entire stasis duration. This problem can be overcome by waiting for him to start an attack animation before using the Stomp. Whether this effect occurs with other stasis abilities like Vauban's Bastille is unknown. *It is possible to trap yourself inside the Shield Bubble with Vor if you're close enough. Vor will still be invulnerable until the Bubble disperses, but it will keep the summoned Grineers from hitting you. *While a rare occurence due to his inaccuracy, it is possible for a Nervos Mine to latch on to the player in the case of a direct impact during deployment, just like Vauban's Tesla, resulting in heavy sustained damage until the mine expires. *If a party member is outside of his room when the fight is started, he can teleport out of his room to that person. *The pre-update 9 Captain Vor is still used when an assassination alert requires players to kill Vor. *Post-Update 9 Captain Vor appears to be left handed, as he aims his Seer with his left hand. * During the intro video, your sentinel can attack Vor if you are close enough to him. It is recommended to watch the intro so that your sentinel can damage as much shield and hp as possible before the real fight starts. To get close enough to do this, avoid looking directly at the platform where he is located and get as close as possible. This is because the intro will not start until you look directly at the waypoint marking the boss spawnpoint. Media Post-Update 9 Vor: -WARFRAME Vor.png|Captain Vor as seen on the lobby (U9) CBvordesert1.png|Vor in Settlement. Captain Vor U9.jpg|Captain Vor Captain Vor U9 Pistol.jpg|The Captain and his Seer Captain Vor U9 Teleport.jpg|Teleportation Captain Vor U9 Mines.jpg|Deploying Shocker Mines Captain Vor Mines.jpg|Close-up of Shocker Mines Captain Vor U9 Laser.jpg|The Orokin Laser Captain Vor U9 Shield.jpg|The Shield Bubble Captain Vor U9 2.jpg|"This isn't over, Tenno! You have not heard the last of me!" New Captain Vor Announcement.png|Captain Vor's U9 model, as shown in Livestreams. Vor_Weapon.png|Vor's Seer pistol CBVor2front.png|Vor photo shoot 230410 2013-07-12 00005.png|Vor and his Cronus Vor teled out of his room jpeg.jpg|Vor teleported out of his room during a nightmare mission CBvorface1.png|Vor's face 1 CBvorface2.png|Vor's face 2 Pre-Update 9 Vor: Captain vor.png|Vor during the cinematic Captain_Vor.jpg|Captain Vor teleporting Grineer_Electroprod.jpg|Captain Vor renamed as Grineer Electroprod during an Alert mission CaptainVorScene.jpg|Captain Vor during the cinematic White_vor.jpg|Vor's old white armor Flaming Vor.jpg|Hell Vor! CBVor.jpg Category:Characters Category:Enemies Captain Vor Category:Grineer